1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device having an improved luminance efficiency and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using light generated by a combination of holes provided from an anode and electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof.
Conventionally, the organic layer in an OLED device may include a hole transport layer, an emitting layer, an electron transport layer, etc. Excitions may be generated in the emitting layer by a recombination of holes and electrons penetrating the hole transport layer and the electron transport layer, respectively. The energy level of the excitions may be lowered to a ground state, thereby to produce energy, and then a light having a wavelength that corresponds to the energy may be generated. The emitting layer may include a host material for generating the excitions and further include a dopant material, if necessary. To achieve high luminance efficiency or quantum efficiency, the energy needs to be easily transferred from the host material to the dopant material. Additionally, the host material needs to be selected from materials having good resistivity or durability against heat, electricity or mechanical stress in order to extend life-time of the organic light emitting display device.